Substrates for display panel are transferred to different production lines through a transfer robot in the production process of the display panel at present. This transfer robot is provided with a plurality of suckers at a robot arm thereof, and these suckers form a carrying surface of the robot arm. Substrate is adsorbed onto the robot arm through these suckers, so that the transfer robot can carry the substrate to the production line.